An 'Inuyasha' Couples Christmas Story
by SonAmy and ShadMaria fan
Summary: A tie-in story and Christmas Special for 'The Return of Yuko Kururugi'. Kaname, Sesshomaru and the rest of the Inuyasha group are having a Christmas party. Pairings: KanamexSesshomaru, KagomexInuyasha, SangoxMiroku, KohakuxRinxShippo
1. Decorating the Tree

_**An 'Inuyasha' couples Christmas story **_

This story was suppose to be a tie-in with my story 'The Return of Yuko Kururugi' however, it dated a bit further into the story.

Sorry if it's a little bit of a spoiler. But I couldn't resist!!!

_**Chapter One: Decorating the Tree.**_

Kagome was opening a box of Christmas decorations.

"Kagome! I'm back!" Kaname said, from the other room.

"Did you get 'em?" Kagome asked hopefully, turning to Kaname as she walked in the door.

"Got 'em!" Kaname said with a smile, holding up boxes of candy canes.

"Finally! I never could find them. They always were sold out before I get there." Kagome said, taking some of the boxes and setting them on the floor a few feet away.

"Yeah, I had to go to 10 stores to find these. This was all that was left." Kaname said.

Kagome opened one of the boxes and looked inside.

"Let's see... good selection. Peppermint, fruit... bubble gum?" Kagome said, with a confused look on her face then looked back to Kaname.

"I did say these were the last ones I could find." Kaname said with a smile and a sweat-drop on the side of her head.

"Hey, Kagome..." Sota said, nervously standing in the doorway.

"What is it Sota?" Kagome asked, putting an ornament on the tree.

"Is Inuyasha coming?" Sota asked.

"He'll be here soon enough. Why?" Kagome asked, turning to Sota.

"Well... Mom's worried about us leaving you two here by yourselves." Sota said.

"Huh? Like Inuyasha and I need a chaperon." Kagome said, blushing a little but looks a little mad as she turned back to the tree.

"I meant you and Kaname." Sota said, looking at the floor.

"Oh..." Kagome said, blushing darker.

"Why's that, Sota?" Kaname asked, leaning around part of the tree to look at Sota.

"Th-... there's been some burglaries lately..." Sota said, backing away and darty eyed.

"I think he's the one who's worried about us. Those robberies are on the other side of town." Kaname whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said quietly, over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be here soon." Kagome said.

"Two boys?!" Grandpa yelled, from around the corner.

"Huh?" Kaname asked, an eye brow arched.

Around the corner, Grandpa covered his mouth.

"Oh, I get it. _YOU'RE_ the one who's worried!" Kagome said, walking over to her grandfather.

"I was just... uh..." Grandpa said, then walked off quickly.

"**HMPH**!" Kagome said, her hands in fists on her hips.

"Aren't Sango and the others coming?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, but I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will come without them." Kagome said, with a smile.

"Why's that?" Kaname asked, a little confused.

"How long has it been since you came home?" Kagome asked, with a smile.

"I got home yesterday after noon. Why?" Kaname asked.

"Sesshomaru probably really misses you by now." Kagome said with a smile, taking out an ornament from a box.

Kaname blushed and smiled slightly.

"What about Inuyasha? He gets pretty lonely when he's away from you." Kaname said, with a sly smile.

Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, well..." She said, nervously.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the front door.

"We're in here." Kagome said, loudly.

"That stupid Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha muttered while walking into the living room.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kaname asked.

"That jerk cut me off and said he would beat me here. Ha, but I still beat him here." Inuyasha said.

"Only because I headed strait over to Kaname." Sesshomaru said, standing next to Kaname.

Inuyasha growled.

"Now, now..." Kagome said, walking over to Inuyasha.

"It's Christmas. So, try to get along." She added.

"What's 'Christmas'?" Inuyasha said.

"It's a holiday. It's on December 25th every year. You get together with a bunch of friends, maybe have dinner together, and exchange gifts." Kagome said.

"O-kay..." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome and I planned on putting a party together for everyone starting on the 24th, or Christmas Eve, lasting through the 26th." Kaname said.

"Sango, Rin, Kaname and I would be staying the night here. You and the other guys will meet us back here in the morning." Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said.

"I'd rather stay with you." Sesshomaru whispered in Kaname's ear.

Kaname blushed bright red.

"Sesshomaru...!" She said, loudly.

**_MEANWHILE: In the Feudal Era_**

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Rin said, pulling on Kohaku's hand.

She was dressed in a pink, long-sleeved shirt and denim skirt.

"Miroku and Sister will be back soon. Just hang on a few more minutes." Kohaku said.

He was wearing a dark green, quarter-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Okay..." Rin said, sitting down beside Kohaku.

"I love these clothes that Kagome and Big Sister brought." Rin said, looking at her clothes.

"Me too." Shippo said, walking in the room.

He was wearing an orange sweater and dark blue pants.

"You're adorable Shippo!" Rin said, running over to him.

Kohaku looked a little mad at Shippo.

"So do you, Rin!" Shippo said.

"I'm back. Uh, how do I look?" Sango asked, walking into the room.

Sango was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pink heart and the words 'Merry Christmas!' on it, and dark jeans.

"You look great, Sister." Kohaku said.

"Amazing is the word I would use." Miroku said, hugging Sango around her shoulders from behind her.

Sango blushed.

"Miroku..." Sango said, embarrassed.

'Don't do it, Miroku... don't do it!' Shippo thought.

"So, shall we go?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, sure." Sango said.

Shippo sighed silently when Miroku didn't give Sango a reason to slap him. (A/N: Need I explain?)

Kilala mewed and transformed outside.

Ah-Un was waiting outside.

Rin, Kohaku and Shippo rode on Ah-Un, while Sango and Miroku were on Kilala.

Shippo noted that Rin was holding onto Kohaku.

He quietly growled at the scene.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

"How did I get roped into helping you put this thing together?" Inuyasha complained, standing on a latter as he put some lights around the top of the tree.

"Because I promised you I'd make your favorite foods for the party." Kagome said, getting out more ornaments.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"And don't put those lights so close together." Kagome said.

"Right. Bossy little..." Inuyasha said, trailing of into a mumble.

"What was that?" Kagome asked in a warning tone, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, forget it." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said, eyes narrowed.

"Don't fight, you two." Kaname said, untangling the lights.

Sesshomaru was going through some of the decorations, and picked up a mistletoe.

"This looks like part of the tree." Sesshomaru said, inspecting it.

Kaname blushed slightly, seeing what he was holding.

'Figures I'd have to explain a mistletoe...' Kaname thought, looking through the box in front of her.

"That's a mistletoe... You hang it in a doorway." Kaname said.

"So, it is another decoration... Why in a doorway?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaname blushed darker.

"It's easier to get people to stand under it." Kagome chimed in with a grin.

"Kagome...!" Kaname said, looking over at her, not wanting Sesshomaru to know what a mistletoe was.

"Why would someone stand under it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaname tried to ignore the conversation by untangling more lights.

"Come on, Kaname. He's your boyfriend, you should tell him." Kagome said, with a grin.

"Well...when someone stands under it, it's tradition that the person gets...kissed." Kaname said, still blushing.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I see." He said, setting it aside with some of the other decorations

'I bet he's planning something already...' Kaname thought.

They'd been together for several months and Sesshomaru hadn't kissed her yet.

"Might as well throw it out then. No one here wants to get kissed." Inuyasha said.

Kagome groaned, glaring at him.

"Osuwari!" She yelled.

Inuyasha yelled, falling to the ground.

Kaname flinched.

'He had that coming.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Big Sister!" Rin yelled from outside.

"In here, Rin!" Kaname yelled to her, heading outside.

"We're here." Sango said, from another room.

"Candy canes, candy canes!" Shippo said, running into the room.

"Uh-oh... Inuyasha's been 'sat' already..." He said, quietly.

"Shut up, Shippo!" Inuyasha growled, looking up at him from the ground.

"Wow! Look at the tree! It's really pretty!" Rin said.

She turned, and grabbed Kohaku's hand, dragging him into the room.

"Come on, Kohaku! You gotta see it!" Rin said.

Shippo looked unhappy that Rin was 'holding' Kohaku's hand.

"Wow, that is a pretty tree. You guys did this? Sango asked, standing near the doorway.

"Yep, decorating the tree is a Christmas tradition." Kagome said.

"What's 'Christmas'?" Rin asked.

Kaname explained Christmas while the group put some decorations on the tree.

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER:_**

"What about the 'mistletoe'?" Miroku asked.

Kaname blushed slightly.

"What's a 'mistletoe'?" Rin asked.

"It's something you stand under if you wanna get kissed." Inuyasha said irritated, as he tried to untangle some lights.

"Really?" Miroku said, slyly.

Sango blushed.

Shippo's ears twitched and Kohaku seemed intrigued.

"Inuyasha! That's not exactly how it works..." Kaname said blushing, looking up at him from the box she had in her lap.

"Really? Then how does it work exactly?" Inuyasha asked, eyes narrowed as he looked over at Kaname.

"I'll explain this one." Miroku said, with a small grin.

He picked up a mistletoe, held it over Sango's head, and kissed her on the cheek.

Sango's whole face turned red.

"Miroku!" She said, loudly.

"The person under it is not always a 'willing victim.' While the kiss can't be forced, fair play isn't always best." Miroku said with a smile, his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"That's sort of right. Sometimes the 'victim' is only under it because someone holds it over their head." Kagome said, with a small smile.

"That seems so unfair..." Kaname whispered, blushing slightly and looking down.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, looking a little confused.

Rin smiled as she picked up a mistletoe.

She ran back over to Kohaku.

Rin motioned him down closer to her.

Shippo noticed the mistletoe Rin was hiding behind her back.

"**NOOOO**!" Shippo said, running to stop them.

Unfortunately, Shippo's plan backfired.

He tripped and tumbled into Rin, knocking her into Kohaku.

Rin and Kohaku kissed, lips on lips, Rin and Kohaku's eyes wide open.

"Ah... Rin... no..." Shippo said, tearing up.

Rin blushed and closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru said, loudly.

Rin and Kohaku jumped apart.

Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku.

"I-it was an accident..." Kohaku said quietly, blushing.

"I wasn't his fault, Sesshomaru. Shippo ran into them. It was an accident." Kaname said, walking over to him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kaname and nodded.

He still shot Kohaku a look, causing Kohaku to jump.

Rin laughed, taking Kohaku's arm and making him blush.

Sango tried not to laugh, then saw one of the ornaments.

She picked it up and studied it.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, it just... looks like my mother..." Sango said.

She was holding an angel in a kimono ornament.

"It does look like mother..." Kohaku said, looking over Sango's shoulder.

"This was my dad's favorite. My Mom gave it to him the first Christmas they were married." Kagome said.

"So, first Christmases together are important?" Inuyasha asked, with a hint of nervousness.

"Well... Yeah, I guess they are. For couples anyway..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha blushed slightly, but Kagome didn't notice.

'I wish I'd known that sooner...' He thought, with a slightly worried look on his face.

Sesshomaru was also a little concerned, but he hid it much better then Inuyasha.

'It looks like I'll have to find something special for Kaname...' He thought, with a mental smile.

'Aw, man... What am I gonna get Kagome now?' Inuyasha thought, his worried expression even more noticeable.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Ah! Nothing!" Inuyasha practically snapped.

Kaname giggled quietly in the background.

'Poor thing... Inuyasha's probably worried now.' She thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. The Night Before the Party

Yep, two chapters at once!

I don't do that often!!

Hope you like the story.

Oh, and here's a couple Kaname/Sesshomaru stories to look for! We Kana/Sesshy fans gotta support these!!!

FFN:

"Sailing Along With You" By: Rozen14

"Until We Meet Again" By: Tsuki Kurenai

DA:

"Secret of the Cursed Mask" By ChaosGuardian (just look in my DA favs and it's easy to find!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Chapter Two: The Night Before the Party_**

Kaname was in Kagome's room, wrapping some Christmas theme cookies and candy then putting them in small baskets.

"Cookies and candy... Check." Kaname said, with a sigh.

The cookies for the baskets were in various shapes (Christmas trees, Santa Claus hats ect.). The candy was in  
mixed bags of various flavors.

"Yeah, but I don't think I thought this through..." Kaname said, looking over the items with a glance to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin would be fine with sweets... But, I'm not sure about Sesshomaru... I'm not sure if he likes sweet things that much." She said, inspecting one of the baskets.

Kagome smiled slightly.

She pulled Kaname into a one arm hug.

"Don't worry about it, Kaname. There's always the rest of the thing's we're doing. I doubt Sesshomaru would hold it against you. It's not like you made something you knew he hated." Kagome said.

Kaname smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks, Kagome. Now, let's finish up these baskets." Kaname said.

Kagome pumped her fist into the air with a grin.

"Yeah!" She said.

_**MEANWHILE: Shippo was sulking a few feet away from the group, watching Kohaku and Rin play cards with Miroku and Sango.**_

Sesshomaru was still a bit upset over the Rin/Kohaku 'kiss' incident, so he was watching Kohaku more closely then usual.

Inuyasha looked bored, his chin resting on his hand as he watched Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kohaku's game.

He looked over at Shippo, and seeing his expression, grinned mischievously.

"Are you still upset about that 'kiss'?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO!" Shippo snapped, turning his back to Inuyasha.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha said, slyly.

His grin widened slightly.

"Ah! Kohaku's kissing Rin again!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Get away from her you-" Shippo said, stopping when he saw Kohaku and the others expressions vary in confusion, embarrassment, and withheld laughter.

Inuyasha burst out laughing.

'I can't believe he fell for that. It was so obvious...' Sango thought, with a sympathetic smile.

'Young unrequited love...' Miroku thought, slowly shaking his head.

"INUYASHA!!" Shippo yelled, charging at said person.

Inuyasha pinned Shippo to the floor with one hand.

"You won't get away with this!!" Shippo yelled, struggling to free himself.

"Sure I won't. What _CAN_ you do when you're so easily pinned?" Inuyasha said with a smug grin.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's picking on me!!" Shippo yelled.

"I am _NOT_!" Inuyasha said, looking back toward the staircase.

Shippo bit Inuyasha's hand, causing him to jerk back.

"That's cheating you little runt!" Inuyasha said loudly, and hit Shippo on the head.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" a voice said.

Inuyasha cringed.

"Ha-ha, gotcha!!" Kaname said, grinning as she stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"That's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, it was actually. Face it Inuyasha, you cringe every time I mention that I might say it. " Kagome said with a smile, leaning over the railing.

"Kagome! You traitor!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Me?" Kagome asked, innocently and batting her eyes.

Kaname glanced around slightly, noticing Sesshomaru wasn't in the room.

She walked over to the table were Sango and the others were playing cards.

"Hey, where's Sesshomaru?" Kaname asked Sango, sitting beside her.

"Huh...? I didn't notice he left... He's probably outside." Sango said.

"Okay." Kaname said, feeling a little sad.

'If he's outside... he's probably bored. I should've known this was a bad idea.' She thought sadly and looking down slightly.

Kaname stood up, and walked toward the back door.

She got her jacket off the coat rack that was hanging by the back door.

**_MEANWHILE: Sesshomaru was outside, listening to Jaken babble on about something._**

"As I said when I left to come here, you can take care of things until I come back." Sesshomaru said, sighing silently.

"But my lord! What about-" Jaken was cut off.

"You know that doesn't need my undivided attention. I haven't spent time with Kaname in a while and anything less then an emergency is not worth the distraction." Sesshomaru said, and turned away from Jaken.

He saw Kaname walk out the back door and look around.

Jaken sighed in the background, hanging his head.

"Is that g-" He was cut off by Sesshomaru's glaring at him.

"Uh- sorry! Is spending time with Lady Kaname more important then dealing with The Queens of the East?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru hesitated, stopping mid-step.

"Yes, it is. That will have to be dealt with soon enough..." He said, quietly.

Jaken sighed again, clearly worried.

'Ooh, Lord Sesshomaru has been around Inuyasha too long! He's starting to act more like a love-sick pup and ignoring more important things then spending time with that girl!' Jaken thought as he walked back to the well.  
(A/N: Yes, I know it doesn't work for other people besides Kagome and Inuyasha, but go with it for now.)

Sesshomaru walked toward the house, and Kaname smiled at him.

"Where'd you go?" Kaname asked, holding Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru put his other arm around Kaname's waist, causing her to blush slightly.

"I had to deal with Jaken. He's gone now." He said, holding Kaname close and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So you weren't bored?" Kaname asked.

"No. A little impatient though... I missed you when you and Kagome disappeared upstairs." Sesshomaru said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. But, now Kagome are done with that. So, we just have to make sure we have all the stuff to cook tomorrow ready. Tonight, we're having pizza." Kaname said.

"Don't wear yourself out." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"I won't. Besides, Kagome's going to be cooking too, and unless we can talk Sango out of it, she's insisted on helping out too." Kaname said.

"Alright. I'd help too, but Nanaka did ban me from helping her cook for a reason." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh-oh, what did you do?" Kaname asked.

"It's not important." Sesshomaru said.

"Aw, come on. Tell me, please." Kaname quietly pleaded.

"I can keep no secrets from you... except this." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"AWWW! Okay..." Kaname mumbled.

The two heard arguing coming from inside the house and looked in a nearby window.

"I don't wanna!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Don't be a baby, Inuyasha! It won't hurt you to come with me! I'm gonna need help carrying the pizzas home and it's YOUR fault I had to get so many in the first place!" Kagome said, loudly.

"But, Kagome...!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"No buts! Come on!" Kagome said, grabbing one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Not the ears, not the ears, not the ears!!" Inuyasha yelled, following Kagome.

Kaname giggled quietly.

"Poor Inuyasha." She said, quietly.

Sesshomaru pulled Kaname closer, causing her to blush again.

"Uh... You're holding on a little tight." Kaname said, quietly.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip and Kaname backed away slightly, to look at him.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, seeing the glimmer of worry in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru slowly shook his head.

"Nothing to be concerned about. I just...don't want this to end." He said, quietly.

Kaname smiled sweetly at him.

"It won't. At least not for a while. The party doesn't officially start until tomorrow, so-"

"I meant you and me." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kaname blushed darker, and her smile faded for a moment.

She smiled slightly.

"That won't end either... not for a very, very long time." Kaname said, quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that..." He whispered.

Kaname blushed darker, seeing Sesshomaru lean down slightly.

'Is he...going to... K- K...' She thought.

Kaname saw a snowflake fall over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Huh...?" She said, quietly and looked toward the sky, successfully dodging Sesshomaru.

"It's snowing!" Kaname said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked up at the snowflakes.

"So it is..." He said, quietly.

Kaname caught the slightly disappointed look on Sesshomaru's face when he looked at her again.

"What's wrong?" She asked, already having a good idea of what it was.

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname pouted a little.

'Of course he won't tell me... Not like I don't have a good idea, though...' She thought.

Kaname smiled slightly.

She took Sesshomaru's hand, pulling him toward the house.

"Come on, let's go back inside before the snow gets much worse." Kaname said.

Sesshomaru didn't move, he just looked at her with a slightly sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, coming closer to him.

"I don't want to share you yet..." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kaname blushed again and Sesshomaru put an arm around Kaname's waist, pulling her closer.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Kaname again.

"We're back!" Kagome yelled from the front door.

Kaname jumped at Kagome's voice, and nearly knocked into Sesshomaru.

She blushed darker, and slipped out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Well, we should go inside." Kaname said, quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded once, hiding his disappointment better then earlier.

The two walked in the house, Sesshomaru shutting the door behind them.

"Well, where have you two been?" Kagome asked, slyly.

Kaname blushed for the umpteenth time, the color spreading over her face.

"Just outside. Nothing to fuss over." She said.

"Uh-huh..." Sango said, with a small smile.

"Let's eat!" Inuyasha said, loudly changing the subject with the outburst.

"Inuyasha! Is that ALL you think about?" Kagome said.

"No. I'm hungry is all." Inuyasha said, taking a slice from one of the boxes.

"Oh, for- At least get a plate!" Kagome said, exasperated.

Kaname giggled at the scene.

"Alright, I'll get the sodas and paper towels." She said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll get the plates." Kagome said, with a sigh.

Inuyasha meanwhile had already downed his slice of pizza.

He jogged into the kitchen, getting the plates from Kagome.

"You're helping?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, carrying the plates to the table in the living room.

"The sooner the plates are set out, the sooner I can get another slice of pizza." He added.

Kagome groaned and a sweat drop appeared on the side of Kaname's head.

"Inuyasha, you are hopeless." Sesshomaru said.

"You wanna start somethin'?!" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"Oh, boy..." Sango and Miroku said, quietly.

"Guys, don't fight." Kaname and Kagome said together.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at each other for a bit, then turned away.

Kaname and the rest of the group sighed, quietly.

'This is going to be a looooonnng night...' Kagome thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooh!! Who are the Queens of the East? Will they be in this story or...?

You'll just have to read to find out!!

Minor note: Kagome and Inuyasha were gone about 15-20 minutes when they got the pizza.

Third chapter up ASAP!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Notice and Chapter 3 Preview:**

_**The Movie Night and Sleep-over**_

After Kagome started the first disk, the group settled into their places to watch the show.

Rin, Kohaku and Shippo were on a beanbag couch.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were on a large couch.

Kaname and Sesshomaru shared a large chair, meaning they were really close together...

Until Sesshomaru pulled Kaname into his lap, that is.

Sesshomaru moved so Kaname would be sitting between his legs.

He put his arms around Kaname's waist, and leaned her back against his chest.

Kaname blushed 15 shades of red before calming down enough to enjoy the show again.

Sango and Kagome blushed at the scene, but giggled at Kaname's expression.

About 15 minutes later, Kaname was still blushing.

She noticed the popcorn was almost gone and stood up quickly, before Sesshomaru could stop her.

"I'll get more popcorn! I'll be right back!" Kaname said, and jogged quickly to the kitchen.

Kagome sighed quietly.

"I'll go help." She said, standing up.

Kaname stood next to the microwave, and sighed quietly.

'This is stupid! I can't believe how nervous I am!' She thought.

Kagome walked into the kitchen as Kaname started the popcorn.

"You're such a chicken, Kaname." She said, quietly.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Kaname asked, turning to Kagome.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Is it that nerve-racking for Sesshomaru to hold you?" She asked,  
crossing her arms.

Kaname blushed, but looked a little irritated.

"You saw the posision we were in! What would you do if Inuyasha held you like that? And in front of people, too!"  
She said, trying to keep her voice down.

Kagome blushed slightly, then sighed sadly and slumped over a bit.

"Like he would..." She said, quietly.

Kaname looked a little confused, she hadn't expected that reaction.

"Inuyasha would never hold me like that... I'm a little jealous. Sesshomaru wants to hold you and be close to  
you, but Inuyasha doesn't seem to care if we even sit together." Kagome said, sadly.

Kaname sighed, walking over to Kagome and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"There, there... Inuyasha is just being... Well, you know how he is. He'll come around eventually, he's just  
being stubborn... or shy." She said.

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Kaname." She said, quietly.

The mirowave started beeping and Kaname walked back over to it and took out the popcorn bag.

"Now, speaking of shy..." Kagome said, her hands resting on her hips.

A sweat-drop appeared on Kaname's head.

"Kagome..." She said, pleadingly.

"You're gonna have to get use to the fact that you have a boyfriend who's affectionate and, at least when  
it's just our group, doesn't mind being that way in front of people." Kagome said, walking over to Kaname.

"But, Kagome..." Kaname said, quietly.

"No 'buts'! Now, get back out there! I'll bring the next popcorn bowl!" Kagome said, walking behind Kaname  
and pushing her toward the kitchen door.

"Hey! Okay, okay I'm going! don't be so rough!" Kaname said.

She stumbled slightly as Kagome shoved her thought the kitchen's swinging door.

**NOTICE FOR INUYASHA CHRISTMAS STORY!!**

Hi there!! Well, I've got a few things to say...

Thank you for reading my Inuyasha Christmas Story and thank you for the reviews!!

However, since it is already late Feb 13, I've been considering something.

I'm considering putting this story on 'Hiates' until Nov/Dec 09. It _IS_ a Christmas story, and it'll be March  
(or later) before it's finished. And there's the other two stories I'm writing (plus my series on WirePop)

I will continue the story now if 5 reviewers want me to, otherwise, I'll put it off until Nov/Dec 09.

Let me know and thanks for reading!!


	4. The Movie Night and Sleepover

Ladies and gentlemen, the update you've been waiting for is finally here!!!

After a one year hiatus, _**"An 'Inuyasha' Couples Christmas Story"**_ is back!!!  
Here is the full chapter 3, and chapter 4 should be up by Christmas!! Enjoy and remember to review!!

_**Chapter 3: The Movie Night and Sleep-over**_

Kagome and the rest of the group had settled in to watch a movie and finish their pizza.

"How about... 'Scary Movie'?" Kagome suggested, coming back from the kitchen carrying two popcorn bowls.

"No, that's a stupid movie..." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome groaned, and glared at him.

"What about that movie we saw a couple of months ago? What was it called...? 'Conqueror of Shambala', the Full Metal Alchemist movie?" Sango said.

"Maybe. I heard the series is going to be re-done, so I don't really want to watch it knowing it doesn't really count..." Kaname said.

"Really?! They're re-doing the series?!" Kagome asked, excited.

"Yep." Kaname said, with a grin.

_"ALRIGHT!!!!"_ Kagome cheered, jumping up and down.

"This calls for a celebration! _FMA MARATHON!!!!"_ She added, pumping her fist into the air.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said, sitting down on the couch.

"Then it's settled, right?" Kaname said, looking around at the rest of the group.

"No objections? Great!" Kagome said, and ran up to her room to get her box set.

After Kagome started the first disk, the group settled into their places to watch the show.

Rin, Kohaku and Shippo were on a beanbag couch.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were on a large couch.

Kaname and Sesshomaru shared a large chair, meaning they were really close together...

Until Sesshomaru pulled Kaname into his lap, that is.

Sesshomaru moved so Kaname would be sitting between his legs.

He put his arms around Kaname's waist, and leaned her back against his chest.

Kaname blushed 15 shades of red before calming down enough to enjoy the show again.

Sango and Kagome blushed at the scene, but giggled at Kaname's expression.

About 15 minutes later, Kaname was still blushing.

She noticed the popcorn was almost gone and stood up quickly, before Sesshomaru could stop her.

"I'll get more popcorn! I'll be right back!" Kaname said, and jogged quickly to the kitchen.

Kagome sighed quietly.

"I'll go help." She said, standing up.

Kaname stood next to the microwave, and sighed quietly.

'This is stupid! I can't believe how nervous I am!' She thought.

Kagome walked into the kitchen as Kaname started the popcorn.

"You're such a chicken, Kaname." She said, quietly.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Kaname asked, turning to Kagome.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Is it that nerve-racking for Sesshomaru to hold you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Kaname blushed, but looked a little irritated.

"You saw the position we were in! What would you do if Inuyasha held you like that? And in front of people, too!"

She said, trying to keep her voice down.

Kagome blushed slightly, then sighed sadly and slumped over a bit.

"Like he would..." She said, quietly.

Kaname looked a little confused, she hadn't expected that reaction.

"Inuyasha would never hold me like that... I'm a little jealous. Sesshomaru wants to hold you and be close to you, but Inuyasha doesn't seem to care if we even sit together." Kagome said, sadly.

Kaname sighed, walking over to Kagome and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"There, there... Inuyasha is just being... Well, you know how he is. He'll come around eventually, he's just being stubborn... or shy." She said.

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Kaname." She said, quietly.

The microwave started beeping and Kaname walked back over to it and took out the popcorn bag.

"Now, speaking of shy..." Kagome said, her hands resting on her hips.

A sweat-drop appeared on Kaname's head.

"Kagome..." She said, pleadingly.

"You're gonna have to get use to the fact that you have a boyfriend who's affectionate and, at least when it's just our group, doesn't mind being that way in front of people." Kagome said, walking over to Kaname.

"But, Kagome..." Kaname said, quietly.

"No 'buts'! Now, get back out there! I'll bring the next popcorn bowl!" Kagome said, walking behind Kaname and pushing her toward the kitchen door.

"Hey! Okay, okay I'm going! Don't be so rough!" Kaname said.

She stumbled slightly as Kagome shoved her thought the kitchen's swinging door.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her, causing her to blush.

Kaname walked over to the group and set the popcorn bowl on the table.

She walked over to Sesshomaru and he took her hand, then pulled her into his lap.

Still blushing, Kaname returned to her and Sesshomaru's earlier position.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly after he put his arms around Kaname again, when he saw her face turn strawberry red in color.

Kagome smiled at the scene from the kitchen door as the second bag of popcorn finished popping.

About an hour and a half later, Kaname went upstairs to get the next few DVDs of Full Metal Alchemist from Kagome's room.

When a crash was heard a few minutes later, Sesshomaru was the first one upstairs.

"Ow..." Kaname said, sitting on the floor and rubbing the back of her head.

DVD cases were scattered around her.

"I'm okay." Kaname said, when she saw Sesshomaru appear beside her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly, standing in the doorway.

A sweat-drop appeared on the side of Kaname's head.

"I picked up a few DVDs and kinda'... lost my balance. Klutz attack, I call it." She said, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru sighed silently, relieved it was nothing serious.

"Well, you've always been kinda' klutzy so it's not too surprising." Inuyasha said, with a small smile.

Sesshomaru shot him a look.

"Hey, I resent that!" Kaname called after Inuyasha as he left the doorway and headed back downstairs.

"Are you really alright?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back to Kaname.

"Yes, I'm fine. See?" Kaname said, standing up.

Sesshomaru watched her closely and Kagome smiled as she watched the two.

"Well, you're in good hands so I'm taking this and heading back down." Kagome said, picking up two DVDs and turning to walk away.

Kaname watched Kagome's re-treating form and looked a little mad.

She didn't like the way Kagome said that...

She and Sesshomaru started picking up the DVDs and putting them back on the shelves.

"Let's see... this and this are the next DVDs... might as well bring these too." Kaname said picking up some of the DVDs.

She started to stand again, only to slip on a DVD case, and Sesshomaru caught her.

Seeing Kaname's shocked expression, Sesshomaru laughed quietly.

"Twice in less then 10 minutes..." Kaname groaned, and tried to get up.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer.

"You're not going anywhere..." He said, quietly.

Kaname blushed dark red.

"I'm fine, ya' know." She said, quietly.

"I'm not. I will not allow you to be hurt again. You've fallen once, it won't happen again."

"So, what now? Do we just stay up here the rest of the night?"

Uh-oh... 'night' bad choice of words.

"I have no objection to that idea." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Kaname blushed darker, and quickly shook her head to try to lighten it.

"Well I do. Kagome, Sango and I are sleeping up here tonight. Meaning they're gonna come up here sooner or later." She said.

'Kagome! Save me!' Kaname thought franticly.

"I thought so. well-"

"Kaname! You coming down or not?!" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs.

Kaname turned her head toward the door.

"Yeah, we'll be right down!" She yelled back.

Sesshomaru pulled Kaname closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should go back downstairs..." Kaname said, quietly.

"I know... But I like it better up here." Sesshomaru said, trailing off slightly.

Kaname suppressed a giggle at Sesshomaru's tone.

'That's as close to a whine as I think he can get. It's so cute.' She thought.

"Well, that's too bad. I think we all need to spend as a group." Kaname said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru practically whined again.

"Because... You and Inuyasha spent so many years fighting, and..." Kaname faltered.

'No, that doesn't make sense...' She thought.

"You meant to say, you, Kagome and Sango get along very well, and you want the rest of us to do the same." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname smiled.

"That's it!" She said, happily.

Sesshomaru sighed silently, as Kaname smiled at him.

"Alright..." He said, standing up with Kaname in his arms.

Kaname blushed again.

"You're not going to carry me, are you?" She asked.

"You fell twice, I won't risk it again." Sesshomaru said, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"You're going on about that again?!" Kaname asked, swinging her legs in an effort to get free.

"If it means I can carry you, I'll bring it up as much as I want." Sesshomaru said, with a slight smile.

Kaname crossed her arms and glared at Sesshomaru, before turning away.

Even with Kaname looking away from him, Sesshomaru could tell she was blushing.

He kissed her temple gently, making her whole face red.

Kaname attempted another glare, but Sesshomaru only smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and back downstairs, with Kaname in his arms.

When they got downstairs, Inuyasha shot him a glare when he saw Sesshomaru was carrying Kaname.

Kagome, Sango and Rin just grinned at the scene.

Kaname and Sesshomaru settled back in their chair to watch the show.

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

_:Phew:_ Done at long last!! I'm sorry about such a _LONG _delay, but it _IS_ a Christmas story so I didn't feel like writing a story with snow and cold weather when it was already 80+ degrees here!  
(I hate Texas weather... no snow, 80+ temps starting late Feb-early march, and no spring! That's right!!  
We go strait to summer!!!!) T-T

I had planned on updating this in November, but life got in the way...


End file.
